


I will see you again

by Crescent_Blues



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor rips apart Bill, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Friends with Tax Benefits AU, Gen, He talks about being insane, Sorta Transdimensional Arch, Swearinggggg, The Mailbox, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/pseuds/Crescent_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's react to seeing Mabel in the FwTB AU and then him ripping Bill apart in pure rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because it was bugging me and I felt like it was 'It's-own-fic' worthy.

Dipper giggled over the mailbox in his backyard, waiting for his past-self to put the letter in its dimensional counterpart. He had gotten bored within the time he had till Toby got home. So his mind had started to wander down the lane with all his memories in his Library, and he had found something he had never remembered to wonder about: The Mailbox.

So he had tried to use his omnicious to figure out who it was that made the Mailbox.

And then he had fallen over laughing, because he had freaking _screwed with himself_. Dipper phased through the walls and to his backyard, funneling his power into the proper shape across time. To him it would be a few minutes, but to his past-self, The Mailbox would be there for a couple weeks.

He let out a shout of excitement as The Mailbox’s red flag (he didn’t know what it was called, it was *that obscure of a fact*)and opened it up as ground beneath him started to turn a violent shade of purple.

Dipper realized he was de-aging to twelve out of just how freaking happy he was, because he would get to see a video of Mabel being a dork at the end of this. He didn’t really bother with aging up and just vibrated with excitement. He pulled the letter out of the box and read it over even though he knew what it was going to say: ‘SUP DAWG?’

He ran his fingers over the lined-paper and blue ink, preceding to slip it into his library. He magicked a paper into his hand and it sealed with a wax infinity mark, with the reply saying: ‘HELLO DIPPER AND SOOS’ in large scrawling letters. He ripped it up a little bit and stained it through the back for effect.

Dipper let out another cackle and slipped the paper into The Mailbox, slowly pushing up the red flag. He pushed his power to limit and opened a few eyes in the large mushroom-ridden trees in the clearing that he had placed the Mailbox in, and sucked in a breath.

He missed the good ‘ole days when he could kid around with Soos, before and after he became a demon. He missed not caring about what his actions would do to the universe. He missed a lot of things.

But he giggled again, watching his past-self and Soos be frantic over his letter. He flipped upside down and waited for Soos to write down a question to test his onminsionce.

He felt more excitement, letting it bubble out of his mouth in a laugh as Soos placed the lined-paper into The Mailbox. He made it sudder for effect and immediately placed the response without reading the paper’s question scrawled in blue ink:’ WHAT DID I SHAVE INTO MY HEAD THIS MORNING?’

Dipper didn’t seal this one and added some more stains with more long black scrawling letters: 'A BABY DUCK HOLDING A PADDLE BALL.’

He let out another giggle as the freaked some more and his past-self wrote down his question: ‘WHEN IS THE END OF THE WORLD?’

Dipper stared at the question for a minute. His eyes grew sad.” The end of the world for us, or for Earth?” He rubbed his right hand over the paper and sighed. He slipped it into his library and conjured a response: ‘3013.’ His past-self would figure it out eventually.

He frowned as he watched himself say “ 3012. Huh, we got a while.” Dipper cringed.” We really do.”

Dipper laughed again as Soos asked who his dream woman was. He smiled fondly at Soos through his eyes in the trees and conjured up the drawing he knew Soos would get and keep. Dipper laughed as Soos stuttered and said “Hot tamales! Saving that one for the archives.”

He winced as one of his past-self’s questions was “What is the exact date of my death?” Then he laughed when he said “What is the meaning of life? Who wrote the Journals!?” Dipper laughed at that one as Soos egged him on. “He’s your Great Uncle…” He hummed and his throat caught as he saw Mabel enter the clearing.

She was wearing a silly watermelon sweater. He watched him and Soos panic as she put the video in The Mailbox and then his past-self panicking with Soos.

He slowed down the time around The Mailbox in the past and pulled the VHS tape out and rubbed it with his thumbs. Dipper slipped some protective wards onto the tape so it wouldn’t deteriorate or crumble or get destroyed. He slipped it into his library for later.

“Tyrone! _Dad_? Where are you! I have a friend and- Al-cor? Is that you? What are you doing?”

He spun around to the voice as he conjured his response and slipped into The Mailbox.

“What? Of course. I’m screwing over my past-self. How was school today? Also, stay away from The Mailbox for the next few minutes.” Dipper half-shouted to Toby and slipped on a more human appearance, because he was pretty sure Toby had said he had bought a friend over?

Of course had brought a friend home. Who knocked into him from shock. Which knocked him over. Which pushed him over to Dipper as he sealed the Mailbox away.

Dipper managed out a “Hell!” as his visage melted away and he and Toby hit the sealing rift he had made, via The Mailbox.

He let out a strangled cry as he curled his body around Toby protectively.

And then everything went dark

* * *

Dipper let out a groan as light returned to his vision.

“Ow. Ow. Everything hurts. And not in a funny way. Ow͜w͟www̛ww͠ww̴w͞w̶.̸” He pushed his palms  into his eyes and unceremoniously shoved Toby off of his torso.

“Ugh, Toby are you okay?” Dipper clenched his fist and closed Bill’s and his eyes in the near area.

“Mmmmrrrrhhhmmmm.” Toby pushed himself up slowly as Dipper rubbed his head.”I’m not dead…”

“That’s good. We need to get out of here befor-”

He was cut off by a voice he hadn’t heard in centuries.” Doods, I think I left the camera, just let me grab it and we can get away from here.”

And then Soos entered. And he looked up from the singed camera. And he saw them. And confusion bloomed in the depths as tears started to bloom in Dippers.

“Hell.” He whispered and grabbed Toby.” We need to get out of here.” Toby let out an alarmed noise, and then he saw Soos, who had froze as Dipper had moved and talked.” Oh. Well. Freaking hell, we are fucking dead.”

“Yeah.”

“Dipper?” Soos yelled over his shoulder. “ I think we have a problem.”

“What is it, Soos?”

And Dipper’s throat locked, letting out a strangled gurgle as he saw himself...and he saw Mabel.

The ring on his left hand seemed a whole lot heavier.

“We need to leave!” He shouted and ripped his hand through the air, pulling apart the fabric of reality while he still could.

Sure, he could do it really any time. He was powerful. Dipper would maybe have to wait a few hours to build up the energy. But he didn’t want the chance of Toby getting caught in the stream. But mostly, he didn’t think he would be able to make himself leave. Because of Mabel.

And then things got worse.

He teared his wide eyes from the rip he had made to see the clearing around him gray, and nearly screamed as that *stupid fucking demonic dorito that had RUINED HIS LIFE appeared.

And then he chuckled.” Why, Hello, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark. And who is this? I think I see a demonic C̶̀O̶̶M̧̀Ṕ͢E͢T̛͠ITO̴R-” His eye went red and his voice darkened.” and is that a reincarnation of myself for another dimension I see? I think it is!” He twirled his cane, his eye and voice back to normal.” Let’s see how many times I can pull out their insides before they snap! And maybe I could see what to do with Shooting Star for accidentally bringing them here! How do you think she would look, crying bloody tears and with no hands?”

And then Dipper snapped.

The rip closed as he launched himself at Bill while he was still talking.  

Bricks crawled up his body as he grabbed onto Bill, pulling chains from the Mindscape to crawl up his body and cage him there, emitting a surprised noise from the other demon.

Dipper- no Alcor. The demonic side of him was in charge- roared and started to pull apart Bill’s body. He pulled with everything he had, wailing on this stupid _l_ _esser demon for ruining everything he ever cared about and never letting him die._

“T͞H̢̛I̕͏́S̢̛ I̵Ş̸͝ ̷F҉̧OŔ̸̡ ̸͜͜HE̛N̷RÝ̸!̨” He ripped away one of Bill’s arms, making him let out a shriek, black tar oozing from the gaping hole as his eye widened, realizing this guy was way more powerful than him. And enraged.

“THI̡͘S̵͝ ̴͢͠I̵Ś̀ ̴͢FO̕R͝͠ H̡͘A̢N͘Ķ!” Alcor ripped his other arm away and his eyes pooled gold and he felt two ripping sensations on his back, in time with his words.

“T́͏́H̛͢IS ̕͜͝I̛Ś͠ ̧F̴̡͞O̢R ̴͝Á̧́Ć̡͞A̶C̡I͢҉A̵͜!͏” Alcor ripped away one of his legs as Bill started to struggle. He strengthened the chains as a felt another ripping sensation from his back.

“TH͢͡I̴S̷͠ ͟I͡S̛͟ ́FÒ̸R ̧W̷͠I͏҉̶LL̴OW͠!̢͠” Alcor ripped away the other leg. Bill was covered in black bubbling tar-like blood. Another rip.

“T͘H͢IS̢ ͜ÌS̶͘ ̸̢́F̵Ó͘͠R̵ _L̴EE̸_!́” He ripped away at the left side of the other demon’s body, dimly aware of Toby pushing the other’s away from them. Another rip on his back.

“T͡H̛́I̧S ̡IS̵͡ ̀F̶O̸͡R͟ _FO̶R̨̛D̛_!̧͟” He ripped away at his right side. Alcor felt another rip as Toby actually yelled at Soos, Mabel, and his past-self to *back the fuck away, are you dumb?*

“T҉̧H͟͞I͞S̶͞ ̕͡I̶̴S ̢҉ _*̴̸̕F̛͡OR ͏̷̢M҉A̶͠BE̕͢L҉*̡͢_!̡͠͡” Alcor screamed the last word as he ripped away the bricks above Bill’s eye, leaving deep gouges as the other demon shrieked in agony. Another rip on his back. A small gasp behind him

“A̶N̵͘D ͘T̷̡͏H̷̵I̡͘S Ì̛S ͘̕͢Ś̕͞O ̶T҉H̨̀͞ĄT̛́ ͠YO̶͞U̸ ̶̶̸Ǹ̵E͞͞V̷̴E̢͘̕R̨-” He ripped his right arm clean through Bill’s body, grabbing his eye in his fist.”-R͟Ų͠I̷N͞͝ ̧͟A͢͢N̢͜O̶̶͜TH́͏E̵͠R̢ ̴̢PÉR̸̛͘SǪ̴́N͟͞’҉̢̕S͢ ͏̨͜L̴͜Í̡F̨̡E̸̕-” Alcor plunged his claws into the eye as a horrible wailing sound filled the air. “-A̷̶̡͙͇̯͕͕̫̣̼͎͔͎̟̺̭̭̩ͫ̋̒̇̏͢ͅG͙̳̤͓̰̺ͫ͛̔̅̆͂ͧ̓ͯͥ͂̀͝Ą̺͇̘̮̠̣̖̳̤̓ͤ͛͛̂̅̄̂ͥ̿ͩ̔ͩ̀ͭ́̕Ỉ̶̡͉̘̦̭͂̽ͣ̍͆ͩͪͨͨͣ͐́ͦ̀̚͠N̸̷̡̫̞̞̹̝̺̻̜͕̩̱̤͉̯̾͗ͯͮ̈ͬ͞͞!̴̸̢̛̤̖̹͔͔̪̯͙̰̑͑̓͑ͬ̏ͫͬͩ̌̅͑͒” Alcor pulled apart the eye like cotton candy as the worst wailing filled the air. He snatched up the bits of power and popped them into his mouth before anything could slip away.

His whole body shuddered as he finally felt the rips on his spine, the eyes open on the inside of his void wings, the earth beneath his bare clawed feet burn at his touch.

Alcor dropped like a stone as he finally noticed that his toes were exposed and looked like a dragons, that ridges were crawling up his forearms, that his wings looked oozy and tar-like, with flames bubbling out of his palms.

He shuddered again as the earth stopped burning, as the dragon feet reverted, as the ridges on his arms sunk into his skin, as his wings solidified and the eyes closed, as the fires went away, as the bricks melted off of his skin.

Alcor twisted around before he hit the earth and let out a hard cough as he felt the magical exertion send shivers down his spine. He huffed and wanted to slam his whole body into the earth. But he had to stay corporal- he was wasn’t- he wasn’t really sure why. Why did he have to stay solid?

He let out a small chuckle as what he had just done started to set in, while he felt what the rips on his back were. It escalated to a full blown mad laugh.

“IN YOUR FUCKING FACE BILL! I KILLED YOU THIS TIME! AND NO ONE-” His voice caught in his throat.”- and no one...no one died…” Alcor pushed his twelve year-old hands into the earth.

Tears threatened to spill out his eyes as golden blood pushed it’s way to his skin. He’d overexerted himself. Oh well.

“...Al- Alcor? Are you...are you okay?”

“HELL YEAH!” He screamed, not even trying to smile, staring into the earth.” I JUST- I JUSt...just killed...my number fucking one enemy...and no one...no one died this time. I’m-” Alcor was choking on his words.”-I’m great. One hundred percent.”

A pause. Toby didn’t response. He heard shuffling feet and then saw bare feet. Then knees. They were touching his when a face came into view, wearing an annoyed expression, bangs hanging away from one good eye and one bad eye, pink scars dancing on his skin.

“That’s a lie, Dad, and you know it.”

“What did-” Alcor shuddered again.” What did I say about...about calling me that?”

“Not to.” Toby stated.” But that was before you had constellations ripped across your back.”

“Wh-what?” Alcor choked out.

“You have: The Ursa Major-it matches your head now! One of the stars is super bright-” “It’s Mizar and Alcor.” “-oh. You have Leo, Sarva( I think that’s it at least), Noctua- that little owl constellation-, Ursa Minor, Scorpios, and Canis Major.” Toby hummed and walked back into his field of vision.

He let out a bitter laugh.” I’m just like Stan now…”

“What?” A small voice came from in front of him. Not from Toby, from his past-self.  He whipped his head up.

“I’M JUST LIKE FREAKING STAN, OKAY!?” Dipper finally broke.” I’M JUST LIKE STAN! I put on a suit and I con people, I grew my hair out, _I have the freaking constellations of the people I lost on my back!_ ” He cried. “ ‘Watch your step!’ indeed! Dammit! Ford! You idiot! Why’d you have to-! Why’d you...why’d you fuck up so bad...Dammit Stan...DAMN EVERYONE!” Dipper put his hands to his hand as golden tears streamed down his face.

“GRUNKLE STAN’S AN IDIOT! GRUNKLE FORD’S AN IDIOT! I’M AN IDIOT! WE’RE ALL FREAKING IDIOTS!” Dipper howled and let out a strangled gurgling noise.” I FUCKED UP OKAY? I SET FORD ON THE WRONG PATH AND NOW LEE TRYING TO GET HIM BACK AND I WON’T BE HERE TO KEEP IT FROM COLLAPSING AND IT’S ALL FUCKING FUTURE ME’S FAULT!” He roared and tore his claws through his hair, his wings snapping open and closed.” I’M INSANE, OKAY!? MORTAL MINDS AREN’T MEANT FOR ONE THOUSAND YEARS! MUCH LESS...MUch less a million.” Dipper’s rant slowed to a halt and his hands slid down his face, rubbing at his tears.” I’m gonna...I’m gonna screw with Ford’s head in the future like the insane demon I am...clinging to my humanity…” Dipper pulled his wings close to his body, wrapping his arms around himself, aware of how small he was.”...clinging to my memories...my old life...my old heart…” He held his left hand close to his chest, the ring on it flashing.

Dipper pulled his knees to his chest and snapped his fingers. His appearance aged up a bit and he hung to around twenty-seven...right when Mabel died…

He let out another shuddering breath and collected his thoughts, numbed to the world around him.

That is, until Soos suddenly asked, “Is that a… is that a Wedding ring?”

“What?” He said dimly, his eyes settling on the ring on his left hand.” Oh...yes. It is. I’d tell you the story, but that would kind of be like giving life cheats. Friends with tax benefits…” He spoke into his knees.

“How...How old...are you?”It was his past-self this time.

“Almost a thousand. I died a long time ago though.”

“D- died?” His past-self choked out.

“Yup. Died. Ended. Passed on.” Dipper let out a hollow laugh at this.”Except I didn’t. I became a demon. That’s apparently what happens when you save the world. Yay.” He frowned.” Dammit, Toby, why’d you have to have such a evil preincarnation? He’s a horrible dead triangle.”

“It’s not my fault my fault I used to be demon! None of it!” Toby shouted.” Not this time! I can say that with one hundred percent certainty!” Then his voice dropped and he shuffled his bare feet.”But if you're mad at me, I get it. I saw how mad you were in your aura. It was all messy negative emotions.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Stop apologizing!”

“I’m sorry!”

Dipper let out an anguished noise.” This kid will be the literal end of me…” He muttered into his knees.

“No, you know what!? THE FREAKING END OF THE WORLD WILL BE THE END OF ME! CIVILIZATION GONE! I’LL BE A SHELL WANDERING AROUND THE BROKEN EARTH UNTIL THE UNIVERSE RESETS AND I’M DEAD DEAD DEAD. HERE COMES THE APOCALYPSE!” Dipper howled and stabbed his hands into his head. Tears were running down his face all over again.” I’M FUCKING INSANE! I’M FREAKING INSANE DEMON WITH NO RIGHT TO EXIST! I SHOULD BE CAUSING A FREAKING PARADOX! WHERE IS MY DEATH!? I WANT TO DIE!” Dipper let out a gurgle.” I just…” His voice dropped to a whisper.” I don’t want to be alive anymore. It hurts. Everyone I care about is dead.”

And then everything stopped.

As Mabel wrapped her arms around his body, making his past-self and Soos let out a strangled noise.

“Well...I’m still here...right now I mean…”

Dipper froze, tears silently falling down his face. His whole body shivered and he de-aged all over again.

“...and I think you turned out fine. After all...it’s been a thousand years...and you still love me…”

And Dipper finally broke.

He let out a huge choking/strangled noise and let out a shuddering breath as sobs started to rack his body as Mabel hugged him from behind. He cried his eyes out and Toby came over, his arms slipping over Mabel’s, pulling them all into a hug, sandwiching Dipper in the middle.

And Dipper didn’t know if he would be able to leave.

Because Mabel was right there. She was _right there_. And he would never see her again. She would be gone forever. It wasn’t like talking to her soul. She couldn’t really _do_  anything with you. She couldn’t run around, she couldn’t be obnoxious at a movie theater, she couldn’t so _many things_.

This Mabel was right here.

Right here, telling him he had turned out alright, even though he was demon, for one little reason.

  
Because he managed to still love her.

**Author's Note:**

> My dream is to one day destroy people's hearts like MaryPSue and PhantomRose96. 
> 
> I don't know if this is out of character or anything but /I wanted this to happen so WHATEVER./ A series of head cannons I crammed into one thing. Dipper/Alcor goes into the past and pretends to be Bill/Is Bill and gets Ford to build the portal, Dipper collects the constellations of people he's lost on his back, I did my research on those, dammit. In the FwTB AU Dipper loses it the first time he see's Mabel over the Transdimensional Arch. Just a lot of babble. 
> 
> But I really like the back/constellation thing.
> 
> I dunno what happens afterwards.


End file.
